1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a fine zeolite having a nano particle size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-246292 discloses a method for producing a fine zeolite (nano zeolite) by dispersing fine zeolite particles obtained by pulverizing a zeolite in an aluminosilicate solution having a specific composition to recrystallize the fine zeolite particles.